For a wireless communication device, such as a broadband wireless communication device, calibration can be performed to assure that accurate radio frequency (RF) power is transmitted at an antenna and antenna connector of the wireless communication device. The calibration can be sensitive to the effects of impedance of the antenna connector. Such impedance can be referred to, or attributable to, voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) effects.
The wireless communication device may use a close-loop reading for power calibration and power amplifier (PA) pre-distortion or PAPD correction. The close-loop reading can be used to reach accuracy in power, and for mask correction in product development. In certain cases, a detector is placed at the output of the PA. Sampled data from the PA, after loopback, can be multiplied by a detector frequency response which occurs due to limited VSWR at an antenna port (i.e., antenna connector) of the wireless communication device.
Response from the detector can create problems in the close-loop design, affecting different calibrations and processes that may be performed on the wireless communication device. For example, detected peaks of an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing or OFDM signal may change, causing a problem with peak to average power ratio or PAPR detection that is performed. PAPD correction curves can become noisy, making it difficult to extract amplitude modulated (AM) and phase modulated (PM) responses.